Ben 10 Persona 3 Enter the tower
by Generalhyna
Summary: Cross between Ben 10 and persona 3. When Ben is chosen for a forign exchange student program to japan, he didnt know that along with his cousions, he will face monsters called shadows and awaken his power as the Jester.


Authors note: I deeply wonder why no one made this crossover with Ben 10, but I think I will take a crack at it as the first one to make a Ben 10+Persona crossover, now a few changes will happen.

Ben founded the omnitrix 3 weeks before going to Japan for a year long Japanese exchange student program.

He carries a Stuffed Lapuin Rabbit bunny which was a gift from his cousions Minato and Minako Arisato, both whom he is related to via his dad

Ben has a few powers from his anodite heritage but primary it is psychomancy and manipulating dolls.

Ben looks like his Original form, but his omnitrix resembles the reboot omnitrix and has all the reboot omnitrix aliens, as well as shockrocks and Gax (Both whom were unlocked during the three weekstime skip.

Ben is still Ben emotionally.

Ben has more than one persona, but isn't the wild card like Minato and Minako, just only has up to five

And those are the changes now comes the first chapter.

 **Chapter 1: The wild cards and Jester hero…their arrival**

In japan in a monorail train going to a place called Iwadari city three figures were on their ready for a new adventure, especially one boy.

It was a 10 year old boy with short messy brown hair, a white shirt with a black stripe down the middle, and green baggy pants and white/black sneakers and had fair skin and bright green eyes. However oddly on his right wrist is a large black wrist watch with a green hourglass on it connected to white lines and on his head was a purple rabbit oddly twitching as the boy was excited looking at the nighttime sceen pass by them his name is Ben Tennyson "Is this gonna be so cool Mino, Mina" he said turning to the two others who were sitting down in the seats.

One was a young boy of 16 with pale skin, short messy blue hair that was unkept at the front and had blue eyes and a light build, and a lock of hair covering his right eye. He wore a school uniform belonging to the school of Gekkoukan high, but had loosed the tie and had on a neck strap of a MP2 player (NW S20x series) and clip on earbuds. His name is Minato Arisato-Tennyson, a cousion on Bens fathers side.

The other was a young girl the same age as Minato but had short arburn hair and red eyes, her hair tied in a high ponytail with silver barrets in the form of the roman numeral XXII she has on the female school uniform. Her name was Minako Arisato-Tennyson, the twin to Minato and another of Bens cousions as she smiled and took her earbuds out "I sure will Ben-kun, I can't wait to make some new friends *gently slaps her twin* same with you Mino you need to do the same" she said as her twin brother just gave a small smile.

"I can make friends on my own Sis, you don't have to keep forcing people to become my friend" he said as she giggled "true, true *looks at Ben* so Ben are you enjoying your coming to japan gift?" she asked as Ben smiled and took the bunny off his head as oddly the bunny mimicked him smiling "I love it Mina he is cute and adorable, but not as cool as Gesu that you made (Cue the bunny mimicking a heart with its ears oddly) I hope you can make more cool stuff" he said as Minako giggled as they hurred the announcement that they are approaching Port island "we Better get ready, Ben hold Lapuin close Mina had to fight tooth and nail to get him" he said as Ben smiled "Promise" he said as soon the sky turned green as the train stopped and around them normal people became blood red coffins as if on a dime Minako and Ben frowned.

"Not again, so even here" said Ben as Minako looked out "Just like in america (tries to check her Ipod only for it to be dead) but at night *Sigh* Come on Anki, we better go" she said as the three stepped out as they walked down the path as Minato looked at the map to the dorms, while Ben placed Lapuin down and oddly, the toy bunny was walking like it was animated as Ben folded his arms behind his head "man even here Its gross with all this blood and coffins *Looks at Lapuin* but Cain protected me if they came out and now *Picks up and hugs the bunny* you are gonna be my helper now" he said as Minato and Minako smiled at that.

Ever since they were 7 and Ben was just a young one, every day at 8:00 in America for one hour they faced an odd paradox where the son turned black and the sky turned a blood red and people became coffins, for a 1 year old that was scary, but that was when he discovered his power to bring dolls to life and have them fight against odd masked creatures made of inkyblobbyness that occasionally came out.

"Well we shouldn't be to far from the dorms according to the map" said Minato as soon they came to a two story brick building as oddly the lights were on "Strange" said Minato "I wonder why the lights are on?" said Minako as Minato put the map away "I don't know, but stay close" he said as they came to the front door of the room and opened it and sawed it was unlocked, the lobby a earry dark color as the outside.

"Well lets be proud there is no blood" said Minako as Ben picked up Lapuin as he decited to look around a bit.

"Good evening" said a voice of a young boy that oddly only Minato and Minako could hear as they turn and sawed on the desk a young boy possibly close to Bens age or a few years younger around 7, he had pale skin, short blue hair and close to empty blue eyes, he was dressed in stripped pjs and seemed to have a knowing look as both Twins were surprised to see a child able to move in the paradox "I have been waiting for you"

With Ben he and Lapuin were looking around at the place "I guess this is where were gonna stay for a year huh Lapu?" he said as the Bunny looked up and nodded "Well I hope the people are nice and not many bad guys attack *Looks at the odd watch* I hope no one knows what you can do" he said.

 **"Why not, you seem to have it beat with the whole turning into aliens deal"** said a odd voice (Think Weird al Yovicks voice or generally Wreck gars voice) surprising Ben as he drop Lapuin as he looked around as Lapuin drew out a Pestle defensivly "Who is there?" yelled Ben **"Sorry about that but I am a odd voice in your head...or your funny alien watch thing"** said the voice as Ben looked at his wrist and oddly it now shifted and showed a funny mask **"Hi, I am Jester"** he said really confusing Ben "Um who are you?" he wondered **"A voice in your head or now your watch and well...I cant explain because I don't know much of why I am here, but I am happy to explain...later I sense someone is coming to face your cousions"** he said as he went quiet confusing Ben "What do you" he started.

"Whos there?!" yelled a female voice surprising Ben as he picked up Lapuin and ran to the lobby and sawed Minato and Minako trying to calm and talk down another young female there age. She had neck length light brown-hair, brown eyes and a white earing in her ear, she had on a pink sweater jacket, a black mini skirt, a loose red ribbon, black stockings with white lines, a white, and brown shoes. However to the twin surprise and even Ben she had a gun in a holster which worried Ben as she sawed Ben and stated this "How?" she said as Minato raised his hands in peace.

"Mame please calm down there is no need to react" she said as the brown haired girl panted and reached out to touch the gun as Bens eyes widened "Please don't shot!" yelled Ben as Minako nearly screamed.

"Takaba stop" said a authoritive female voice as the girl Takaba? stopped and turned as the twins and there cousion turned and sawed another figure come down stairs.

It was a young women of about 17 with long red hair covering her left eye, brown eyes with hints of red specks in them and fair skin, she seemed to have a modified version of the school uniform as she looked athoriative that Ben hid behind his Cousions, scared at what the lady will do, as the lights came on signaling the paradox was done.

"I didn't think all three would arrive so late, my name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I am one of the students here" she said as Minako sighed in relief that no one will attack "Well our train was stalled and we end up late" she said as Minato kept a eye on the gun _'why do they have a gun?'_ he wondered only to break out of his musings as Ben spoke up "Hi my name is Ben Tennyson, and these are my cousions Minato and Minako Aristo *Holds Lapuin up* and this is Lapuin" he said as the brunette smiled at the boys cutness.

"Awe he is so cute, my name is Yukari Takaba its nice to meet all three of you" she said as she then frown and looked at Mitsuru "Is it ok for all three of them to be here?" she asked "It was a last minute decision for all three of them, especially for Tennyson who was selected for the forging exchange program, they will be staying here" she said much to Yukaris surprise.

"Now the three of you must be tired Takaba why don't you show them to there new rooms" she said as the three were suspicious as the two were not coffins, and seem to be hiding what happened to them, the twins shared a telepathic look and followed Yukari upstairs as soon they stopped at a door.

"Ben-Kun this is your room, just be sure to not loose your key or you wont hear the end of it" she said causing Minato to chuckle a bit as Minako grinned "I knew you can laugh Bro" she said as Minato smirked "its rare, but I do on occasion, and I wonder, you lost your key before?" he asked as Yukari laughed "Nope Akihiko said the same thing when I moved here" she said as the group had a wondering look.

"He is a student here, I hope you guys can meet him later" she said as Ben yawned as Minako kneeled down "Looks like its pass your bed time Ben-kun, so you and Lapuin better go to bed" she said as Ben smiled and went in wishing the twins good night as the door closed as he sighed.

"This is bizzare, first two more people who can survive this place and now *Looks at the watch* this* what is going on?" he wondered as he hured a brushing from a box and opened it revealing homemade dolls as he smiled "Well what ever happens I am ready to go forward and face it with my cousions" he said

 **"And me?"** said the voice from his watch as he flinched "Gahhh!" as it faded to black.

 **Authors note: Well that is chapter one and that leaves to a question I bet you are wondering...who is this Jester and why is he is in the Omnitrix and much more.**

 **Now Soon comes chapter 2 where Ben shows his true battle powers and the powers of the omnitrix...his power to control dolls and awaken his persona...or personas...**


End file.
